A jamais
by Okitan-Chan
Summary: Kyo de retour, chose habituelle dans toute histoire se déroulant après la fin du manga. Yuya est heureuse. MAIS sont-ils faits pour être ensemble? Elle souffre, encore et encore. Mais elle ne sera plus la demoiselle en détresse. Elle? Les hommes, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut à présent. Les plus puissants la craignent. A jamais...elle changera. Découvrez son histoire. YuyaXHarem


Chapitre 01 : A jamais…rien ne sera plus pareil

 _Aujourd'hui, je vais vous conter une histoire, la mienne, ce qui a conduit à ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui : la femme la plus crainte par-delà les frontières…Ce changement, je ne l'ai pas désiré, je ne l'ai jamais souhaité, on me l'a imposé, je n'ai pas de regrets, toutes ces souffrances m'ont permise d'avancer. Mais…à tout jamais…rien ne sera plus pareil._

Trois ans, trois longues années à t'attendre…et là, tu es enfin là, face à moi ! Tu es revenu ! Tous nos amis se sont réunis chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya pour l'occasion.

Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, Yukimura et son sourire mutin, Sasuke et sa mine boudeur…aah…il a tellement grandi…Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! J'espère juste qu'il ne deviendra jamais un coureur de jupons comme toi ou son maître.

Même Tokito est là, collant son « rival » de toujours. Sans oublier Tigre Rouge et ses imbécilités, Mahiro et son sourire attendrissant. Kyo, regarde tous ces visages heureux/saouls/bourrés/alcoolisés (rayez les mentions inutiles), ils sont tous là pour toi.

Nous avons tellement attendu que tu sois là, tu sais, je pense que ça a été dur pour tout le monde, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Je ne veux pas me mesurer aux autres mais je pense sincèrement que c'est moi qui en ait le plus souffert.

Je t'aime tellement Kyo, tu m'as apportée tellement de choses, des aventures, une deuxième famille, c'est grâce à toi si je les ai tous rencontré, si j'ai pu rencontrer Sakuya, la sœur de mon frère.

J'ai pu savoir la vérité sur lui, même sa vie avant notre rencontre. Cette femme est devenue une sœur pour moi, je l'aime tellement. Elle et ton meilleur ami sont ceux qui m'ont le plus soutenue au cours de ces trois longues années, j'espère les voir heureux ainsi pour toujours. J'admire et envie en même temps leur bonheur.

La soirée avance bien, comme d'habitude, tout le monde boit de tout son saoul. Même Sasuke et moi ! Il est majeur et moi j'ai « mûri » (pas forcément dans le bon sens, certes). Là, je sens ton regard de braise sur moi, un peu pompette et brûlée par ce dernier, je ne fais plus attention au monde qui nous entoure, tu es le seul qui compte. Au bout de quelques minutes à nous fixer, Akari interrompt notre échange visuel en me sautant dessus, en me braillant que tu es à elle.

Gênée par ton regard et l'odeur de tabac qui recouvre la pièce, je sors prendre l'air. Je marche tant bien que mal le long de l'étang du jardin, tout en essayant de ne pas tituber et en admirant le clair de lune. Un craquement. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est toi. Et là, commence notre première conversation de la soirée. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une conversation :

\- Alors, planche à pain ? T'es trop faiblarde, évite de boire si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état. T'es sortie pour dégueuler ?

\- Toi et ta connerie, franchement, je me demanderais toujours, quel âge t'as ? mentalement parlant ? En trois ans, t'arrives pas à trouver mieux comme pique, démon ?

\- Et toi, t'as pas trouvé mieux comme corps ? comment ça se fait que ça ait pas plus poussé que ça ?

Dis-tu, avant d'essayer de me tripoter par surprise comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, je t'ai vu venir. Je me dégage avant que tu ne me touches et…tombe lamentablement dans l'étang. J'entends, sans étonnement, ton rire carnassier. Mais au lieu de m'énerver, je me mets à rire également, transportée par le bonheur d'entendre ce rire qui m'avait tant manqué.

Tout à coup, tu t'arrêtes et te mets à me fixer d'un regard plein d'envie. Je suis celui-ci et me rends compte que l'eau a rendu mon kimono outrageusement moulant et transparent. Je le sais, que je peux plaire, je ne me vante pas, c'est juste une simple constatation. Malgré tes dires, je sais que je ne suis pas mal comme fille, les nombreuses fois où on m'a draguée me l'a démontré.

Alors que je suis toujours à moitié dans l'étang, tu me rejoins, sans te soucier d'avoir à te mouiller. Tu me soulèves, telle une princesse et avec une douceur incroyable. Tu m'amènes dans la salle de bain, en route, je remarque que la maison est calme, l'alcool a fini par avoir raison de tout le monde.

Tu me mets délicatement sous le jet d'eau. Je rougis mais essaie de ne pas faire paraître ma gêne et mon angoisse. J'essaie de faire preuve d'assurance et me dévêtit tout doucement, afin d'aller me laver sous la douche. Tout le long, je sens ton regard sur moi, il me transperce.

Je finis par te montrer mon dos, pour commencer à me savonner. Soudain, j'entends le bruit du froissement de vêtements. Tu me rejoins sous la douche. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un homme, et c'est encore pire car je t'aime tellement Kyo, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je te l'ai déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises mais je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi, je te fais confiance de tout mon être, de toute mon âme.

Avant d'avoir le temps de penser plus, je sens ta virilité contre mes fesses. Je rougis et commence à paniquer totalement, je t'ai attendue et ne voulais personne d'autre à par toi pendant ces trois années. Tu me prends doucement dans tes bras, comme pour me rassurer. Tu finis par me retourner délicatement pour m'embrasser. Le baiser est d'abord doux, tel un papillon, avant de se transformer en ballet enflammé.

Tu me cherches, je n'aime pas perdre.

Même notre baiser devient une compétition. Je finis plaquée contre les parois de la douche, haletante, rougissante juste de par ce baiser. Tu m'embrasses, encore et encore, pendant je ne sais combien de minutes. C'est comme si notre oxygène, est le souffle de l'autre, je ne tiens même plus totalement sur mes jambes, des frissons me parcourent tout le corps.

Tu t'arrêtes soudainement et je pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement. Tu me regardes, avec un sourire moqueur. Oh ! que tu es beau comme ça, avec ce sourire dont tu as le secret, ton torse puissant, tes yeux couleur carmin, tes cheveux mouillés te rendant encore plus sexy. Je ne te le dirais jamais, question de fierté, mais être aussi beau devrait être interdit.

Tu te rapproches de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner au passage de par ton souffle :

\- Planche à pain, trois ans que je me retiens, alors tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ce soir. Tiens-toi prête. Evite de réveiller toute la baraque quand même.

DEBUT LEMON (NDA : Passez votre chemin si non intéressés :D Ce n'est pas mon fort de toute manière)

* * *

Dis-tu, avant de prendre en bouche l'un de mes seins, et de le suçoter, tout en massant l'autre de ta main libre. J'halète terriblement, ça me déstabilise d'ailleurs de voir à quel point tu arrives à faire ce que tu veux de moi. Me raccrochant à un semblant de résistance, douce illusion, j'essaie, d'une voix chevrotante donc pas convaincante pour le moindre sou :

\- Aah…Humm…Kyo…on était pas là…hmm…pour prendre…aaah…une douche…aaah…à la base ?

Je sais. C'était pathétique. En même temps, avec un démon de la luxure comme ça en train de vous retourner le corps et la libido, j'aimerais vous y voir moi ! Enfin non, évitez, je ne veux pas vous voir avec lui, il est à moi et moi seule !

Comme seule réponse, tu prends mes deux mains dans une seule des tiennes et me les mire au-dessus de la tête. Je sens ma dernière heure arriver. Et j'avais raison. Sans même me prévenir, tu introduis un de tes doigts dans mon intimité, là, ton sourire s'élargit encore plus, pendant que je me cambre sous le coup de plaisir :

\- Eh bien, je pensais devoir y aller doucement, mais tu es assez excitée. Espèce de perverse.

Je suis morte de honte car je sais que tu viens de voir à quel point je suis mouillée. De plus, l'esprit embrumé je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que tu insinuais dans ta phrase. Subitement, tu te permets de rajouter un second doigt, heureusement, mon cri de plaisir est étouffé par un baiser suave.

Tout mon corps tremble de plaisir, je suis totalement à ta merci.

Tandis que tu continues à me « martyriser » avec tes doigts, tu continues à m'embrasser. Petit à petit, je sens que tu relâches mes mains. Tu embrasses mes lèvres, puis mon cou. Que ce soit ce dernier ou ma poitrine, tu me les lèches, suçotes, laissant des traces au passage, preuves de notre passion.

Sans y faire attention, je sens que tes baisers descendent de plus en plus bas. Je ne comprends tes intentions qu'au moment où tu me soulèves par les fesses et me mets sur la table haute présente dans la salle d'eau. Paniquée, je ferme mes jambes et essaie de m'échapper. Tu me rassures, d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. Je t'avais prévenue, dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai homme. Je veux m'assurer que toutes les parcelles de ton corps s'en souviendront. Tu es à moi, entièrement.

Finalement, avec beaucoup de gêne j'écarte doucement les jambes, tu me fais à nouveaux de doux baisers, cette fois le long de ma cuisse, en remontant vers le fruit défendu. Là, lorsque je sens ta langue experte, mon corps est électrisé.

Peut-on recevoir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps ? Mon corps et mes nerfs ne vont-t-ils pas se rompre ?

Après quelques minutes entre cette douce torture et tes mains baladeuses. Je n'en peux plus.

Je te supplie de m'achever d'une toute petite voix, tu t'arrêtes, me fixes, me disant que tu n'as rien entendu, qu'il faut que je m'exprime mieux, et continue avec un plaisir sadique à me faire subir ce supplice.

Je finis par te saisir la tête et à dire, morte de honte et d'une voix qui transpirait le désir que j'avais pour toi :

\- Aaah…Kyo, prends-moi…aaah…je t'en supplie…aah…je n'en peux plus…

Tu me souris, d'un sourire doux cette fois-ci. Et finis par t'introduire en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à l'alcool, l'immense état d'excitation dans lequel tu m'as mise ou l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Même lorsque mon hymen a été rompu, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur, juste une immense vague de plaisir et de satisfaction, voir ton regard empli de bien-être, ne regardant que moi, en rajouta une couche.

C'était tellement bon de te sentir en moi, de sentir ces picotements, ces vagues de plaisir, te sentir auprès de moi, m'agrippant de tes mains expertes, être prise par ton corps virile. Je gémis, te griffe, tout en accumulant les orgasmes, ne me souciant même plus du fait que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre. Tu finis par atteindre ta limite dans un râle de plaisir.

* * *

FIN LEMON

Je m'affale contre la paroi de douche, à bout de forces, haletante et rouge, l'esprit totalement embrumé. Je pense à aller me reposer, vain espoir, je t'entends alors, à travers ton rire carnassier :

\- T'as cru que c'était fini ? La nuit vient à peine de commencer.

La suite, se fit dans la douche, et dans ma chambre. Pendant toute la nuit, effectivement. Heureusement que la journée entraîne avec elle le réveil des autres, sinon dieu sait jusqu'à quand est-ce qu'on l'aurait fait.

Pas que je m'en plaigne mais quand même.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de devenir une perverse à la libido exacerbée avec toi dans les parages, alors que la veille, j'étais encore vierge. En même temps, il faut nous comprendre, trois ans que nous attendions ce moment. Nous savions, tous les deux, depuis ton retour comment cela allait se finir.

Tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux, depuis que tu m'as embrassée le lendemain de notre chaude nuit au milieu d'un repas, parce que Tigre rouge se montrait trop collant. Tu lui as même clairement dit que j'étais « chasse gardée ». Le pauvre, il en a pleuré et s'est plaint pendant sept jours et sept nuits.

Même si ça m'a fait plaisir, car c'était déjà une grande « déclaration » venant de quelqu'un comme toi, mon côté féministe nous a valu quelques cris.

Aujourd'hui, cela va faire six mois depuis cette « annonce ». Nous sommes toujours chez notre couple préféré. Mais tous les jours ne sont pas roses. Avec ton sale caractère et le mien explosif, nous nous disputons, souvent, beaucoup, à longueur de journée. Au début, c'était les piques habituelles, cela faisait rire tout le monde, les rendaient même nostalgique de l'époque des « Mibu ».

Au fur et à mesure, les piques devenaient des critiques, puis des propos blessants. Moi, Kyo, plus je me sens blessée, plus je me braque, et plus je pars au quart de tour. On se supportait de moins en moins, la journée, je partais sur les routes pour chasser des têtes, pour ramener de l'argent. Argent, que tu te permettais de me voler.

Tu allais vagabonder tous les soirs, dieu seul sait ce que tu faisais, certes, on ne s'est rien promis mais tu n'es pas homme à t'exprimer avec des paroles. Tu agis plutôt, non ? Je savais que tu ne me tromperais jamais. Que si tu ne voulais plus de moi, tu ne me toucherais même plus. Toi, tu savais que je t'aimais à m'en damner.

Malgré toutes ces imperfections, je n'aurais jamais abandonné notre couple, j'étais prête à tout pour que ça marche. Lorsque nous étions seuls, tu changeais, ton regard était doux, tes actes me montraient à quel point tu tenais à moi, notre passion était dévorante. Entouré, tu changeais, tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte, tes taquineries devenaient de plus en plus mesquines, tu me rabaissais.

Kyo, savais-tu malgré le fait que vous soyez ma seconde famille, à quel point je complexais de n'avoir apparemment pas le type de physique auquel tu es habitué, d'après tes railleries ?

D'être la plus faible du groupe ?

Oh, je sais à quel point je suis déterminée et courageuse. A quel point vous m'aimiez tous. Cependant ce n'est pas facile de se dire que vous avez dû sans cesse me secourir autrefois, même aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas facile, d'être entourée des meilleurs samouraïs du pays, du monde, et de n'être qu'une simple chasseuse de prime. Je ne rougis pas de ma condition, c'est juste que ce n'est pas si simple que ça à vivre.

Le fait que tu me dénigres chaque jour ainsi, me fait me sentir de plus en plus mal, me rendant acerbe, désagréable. Je devenais de plus en plus agressive, et, je l'avoue, chiante. J'ai l'impression que même Sakuya, qui m'apprécie, n'en peux plus. Je la comprends, c'est son nid d'amour, et moi je lui enlève sa sérénité en m'engueulant avec toi.

Nous ne pouvons pas encore partir, parce que leur demeure est le point de ralliement de tout le monde. Tu leur avais tellement manqué. Kyoshiro ne veux pas te lâcher, et on aurait dit que les autres avaient décidé de se relayer pour venir te voir : chaque fois que nous nous étions décidés à les laisser entre tourtereaux, une partie de la bande déboulait.

De plus, bien que ne voulant que faire le bien, Kyoshiro passe de plus en plus de temps avec moi, voyant mon mal être grandissant. Je me sens coupable en quelque sorte, à la base, vous trois formiez un trio paisible, avec mon arrivée, j'ai mis de l'ambiance mais surtout de la tension.

J'ai peur que celle que je considère comme ma sœur ne me voit comme une nuisance, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'elle puisse penser. Nos problèmes de couple m'inquiètent grandement, non seulement nous nous éloignons, nous avons également une mauvaise influence sur nos deux amis.

Et puis mince alors ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute surtout, à toi et ta foutue fierté mal placée à deux balles de mâle macho. Je n'en peux plus ! Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, on aura une conversation entre quatre yeux et BIM ! Foi de Yuya Shiina !

Prenant courage et déterminée, j'arrive à toute hâte vers la demeure. Aujourd'hui, Kyoshiro et toi êtes supposés aller chasser pour notre dîner (enfin, lui, qui chassera, et toi qui fumeras dans un coin en buvant…faut pas rêver non plus hein).

Je prévois donc de rentrer et d'avoir enfin une bonne conversation entre filles avec ma sœur de cœur, pour m'excuser de mon comportement, des problèmes que nous avons pu leur causer. Il vaut mieux que je fasse vite, les Sacrés du ciel vont venir s'incruster ce soir, je le sens, cela fait trois semaines que nous ne les avons pas vu, d'habitude, nous n'avons pas le temps de dire « ouf », qu'ils te collent déjà, des bouteilles dans chaque main. Ahlala, je les sens, ils vont forcément venir aujourd'hui ou demain.

J'arrive dans l'entrée discrètement, me disant que faire moins de bruit serait déjà un bon début dans le gain de féminité, plutôt que de ressembler à un mammouth à chaque fois que je me déplace. J'entends des bribes de voix.

Tiens ? Sakuya n'est pas toute seule ? En me rapprochant, je me rends compte que c'est ta voix. Vous êtes tous les deux en pleine conversation, feignant comme tu es, tu as dû laisser le pauvre Kyoshiro tout seul pour la besogne et te reposer comme une vieille baleine échouée sur des tatamis.

Haha oui oui, je suis fière de faire ce genre de comparaisons idiotes pour l'homme de ma vie. Cela pose-t-il un problème à quelqu'un?

Bref, arrêtons les divagations. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où vous êtes actuellement. Je veux notifier ma présence mais je sens que la conversation n'est pas anodine. Cette maudite curiosité finis par m ' « obliger » à écouter aux portes. Chose qui changea à jamais ma vie.

\- Putain, dis ce que t'as à dire et me fais pas chier. J'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot.

\- Kyo, pardon. C'est juste que, j'adore Yuya, c'est la sœur de Nozomu, alors c'est un peu la mienne. Je l'adore. Mais, je n'en peux plus. Même si tu es revenu, même si Kyoshiro est là. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Tu te souviens comme nous étions proches tous les trois ? Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde. Nous étions tellement bien ensemble, il n'y avait jamais de conflits, pas de cris.

\- T'essaie de dire que la planche à pain te saoule ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas exactement ça ! C'est juste que Yuya est peut-être un peu « trop » pour moi. J'aime le calme, tu le sais Kyo.

\- Donc c'est ce que je dis. Elle te saoule. On se cassera aujourd'hui pour te laisser avec ton crétin de mari.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas Kyo ! Tu nous as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas tous nous laisser à cause de Yuya ! Je veux que tu restes avec nous…avec moi…

\- Quoi ? Evite de parler comme ça, des gens pourraient se méprendre.

\- Ce ne serait pas une méprise.

Moment de silence, je sens Kyo qui se tend. Il est tellement dans la discussion qu'il n'a même pas senti ma présence, ce qui est un comble pour le combattant le plus fort qui soit. Sachant que je suis plus au bord de la syncope qu'autre chose, après toutes ces révélations…Et encore, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines…

\- …

\- Kyo, plus le temps passe, et plus je me rends compte que…Euh, comment dire. Kyoshiro et toi, vous avez toujours énormément compté pour moi. Même si je suis avec lui, que j'étais persuadée de l'aimer…Je…Je

\- Continue de parler merde !

\- Je t'aime ! Kyo, je me suis rendue que c'est toi que j'aimais ! Même si je tiens à Kyoshiro, même si je ne peux vivre sans lui. Durant ces six derniers mois, à te voir dans les bras d'une autre. Je me suis rendue compte que c'est pour toi que mon cœur penche ! Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis impardonnable et exécrable ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que Kyoshiro !

\- Au moins, on sera deux à être impardonnables…

Dit l'homme de ma vie, mon amour, celui à qui j'ai tout donné, ma vie, mon âme, ma virginité, mon amour, avant de prendre dans ses bras ma sœur…et de l'embrasser. CRAC. Ça c'était le bruit de destruction de tout ce qui me définissait.

Rien, je ne suis plus rien. Pourquoi dois-je vivre maintenant ? En quoi dois-je croire ? Je n'arrive même plus à parler, à hurler, ou même à respirer, tout est blanc.

Je ne peux même pas pleurer, je n'arrive juste pas à y croire ! Sérieusement ?! C'est une mauvaise blague hein ? Mais oui ça ne peut qu'être ça ! Ils sont où les gens planqués hein ?! Sortez, c'est plus drôle maintenant les gars ! Je ne peux juste pas y croire, pas ces deux là, tout sauf ça ! Je suis sûre qu'on me dirait qu'Akira est devenu hermaphrodite et est tombé enceint de Bonten, tout en fécondant Okuni, j'y croirais plus que ça.

Tout sauf les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde, on pourrait me découper en morceaux, si c'est pour eux, je fermerais les yeux et dirais « oui » sans hésitation. Je n'accepte tout simplement pas !

C'est I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! Absurde ! Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'ai dû manger un truc périmé qui donne des hallucinations. En me retournant, le choc.

Je tombe nez-à-nez avec Kyoshiro, il ne bouge pas. Je vois à son regard qu'il est brisé, qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même. Non, non. Arrête tes conneries. Je vais finir par croire à ces idioties si tu continues. Je le vois se tendre, son regard se transformant, encore plus haineux et douloureux qu'auparavant, son aura devient meurtrière, je suis la trajectoire.

Grave erreur.

La vérité me frappe en plein visage, que dis-je me défonce la face à coups de sabre. Ils sortent, l'air coupable pour Sakuya, le regard indéchiffrable pour Kyo, main dans la main. MAIN DANS LA MAIN.

\- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé mais….

Tente celle qui était censée faire figure d'aînée pour moi. Mais je la coupe, sans même m'en rendre compte, en poussant un cri monstrueux, un cri rempli de douleur, de souffrance. J'ai été TRAHIE. C'était officiel.

\- POURQUOI ?! Kyo, je t'ai tout donné ! Tu le sais ! Si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu aurais dû me le dire ! Au lieu de me faire miroiter !

\- …

\- SERIEUX ! Un silence ?! Merci, franchement, bravo pour ta loquacité ! Et tes couilles ! Je te les fais bouffer ?! Histoire que ta bouche te serve à quelque chose !

\- Yuya, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas vulga…

\- SAKUYA, TOI, TA GUEULE ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS MAUDIS ! J'aurais tout fait pour vous ! Je ! je !

Pleine de haine et ne me reconnaissant plus, je me mets à courir, je veux juste courir, loin, loin de cette maison remplie de souvenir de nos amis, de lui et de moi, de moi et d'elle.

En chemin, je percute de toute mes forces une personne innocente, Akira, apparemment, il semble choqué, lui, ainsi que Bonten et Akari qui l'accompagnent. Ils essaient de me parler, sûrement pour savoir ce que j'ai, je ne sais pas, je ne les entends pas, j'ai un bourdonnement assourdissant dans la tête.

Je me rappelle alors des paroles du blond : « Yuya, si tu restes avec Kyo, tu ne seras jamais heureuse ». STOP ! Arrête de fonctionner cerveau !

Je me relève, ne tente même pas de les écouter. Je me remets à courir, je cours, à m'en brûler les poumons, à m'en écorcher la peau, à m'en saigner les pieds. Je ne pense à rien, je cours juste sans but. Comme par hasard, la pluie est là, rajoutant de la morosité à la situation. Je continue quand même à courir, n'en ayant rien à faire, les personnes qui représentaient mon monde, l'ont détruit ensemble. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, la personne me rattrape, petit à petit. Ah non, tout sauf ça, je ne peux pas faire face à Kyo, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point il a réussi à me rendre misérable.

J'arrive au bord d'une falaise, dieu seul sait comment j'ai atterri ici, je m'en moque.

Je m'arrête, pas loin de la limite.

La personne qui me courrait après réussit à me rattraper. Elle semble avoir essayer de me parler depuis tout à l'heure. Je reconnais la chevelure brune, le symbole du Ying et du Yang, sa grande taille.

C'était Kyoshiro.

Comme si l'autre en avait quelque chose, à faire, de moi. Il continue à essayer de dialoguer, je vois une immense douleur dans son regard. Il est comme moi, anéanti. Mais il s'inquiète pour moi tout de même, alors que je suis en partie responsable de son malheur, si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait été heureux avec Sakuya et Kyo non ? Si je n'avais pas été là, Sakuya n'aurait jamais eu de déclic et ne serais jamais allé vers Kyo non ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je n'ai pas à culpabiliser à cause d'eux deux ! J'essaie d'arrêter mes délires et de me concentrer un minimum sur ce qui se passe.

\- Arrête Yuya, je sais à quel point tu souffres, mais ne me laisse pas ! Pas toi ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais surmonter cette épreuve si même toi tu me laisses !

Gros blanc, attends…il croyait que j'allais me suicider ? non mais non. Je suis morte à l'intérieur, mais je suis forte, comme tu dis, je survivrais…

Pas question de mourir pour un mec !

Même si c'est celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance, que j'ai attendu pendant trois années, qui m'a permise de tout découvrir sur ma famille, d'avoir une seconde, composée de samouraïs tarés mais tellement attachants et irremplaçables, qui a failli mourir tellement de fois pour moi, idem de mon côté…

OK, croire ça est assez pertinent en fait, surtout que je suis au bord d'une falaise là. Il faut que je lui dise que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas mon intention du tout…

….Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ?!

Un peu plus loin, derrière mon ami, près de mes trois autres que j'avais rencontré en sortant de la maison, je vois ces deux traîtres, Sakuya est au bord de l'évanouissement, complètement paniquée à l'idée que je me tue.

Et l'autre, lui, le temps d'un instant, nos regards se croisent et tous les souvenirs remontent à la surface, toutes les émotions, je sens encore son toucher sur ma peau. J'ai vécu tellement de choses avec lui, comment pourrais-je un jour l'oublier, il est tout pour moi !

Je sens de l'inquiétude dans son regard, même si ce n'est qu'un soupçon je peux le sentir, car je le connais tellement, du moins, je PENSAIS le connaître. Mon regard plonge vers sa main, sa grande main qui m'a entrelacée tant de fois, et là, à nouveau, je dois accepter la vérité, même lorsqu'il pense que je vais mourir, je le vois tenir la main de ma « sœur ».

Il n'a jamais été aussi doux et attentionné en public envers moi, il a déjà montré des signes de possessivité, certes, pour montrer que je lui appartenais mais jamais rien pour m'apporter du réconfort de manière simple comme il le fait avec elle.

Voilà pourquoi c'est son meilleur ami, aussi le mien, qui se tient le plus près et essaie coûte que coûte de me maintenir en vie, de me sauver. Et non lui, cet homme qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Ou du moins, je ne suis pas sa priorité.

Tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées sombres. Le « faux pharmacien » se rapproche de moi, essayant de m'attraper. Par surprise, tellement plongée dans mes pensées sombres, je me recule par réflexe.

Je tombe, Kyoshiro m'attrape une main de justesse, je pends dans le vide mais je n'ai même pas peur, aucune émotion n'est visible sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Avec sa force, nul doute qu'il n'aura trop de mal à me hisser.

Or, j'entends un drôle de craquement. La terre craque, le sol où il est se fissure et finit par tomber, nous condamnant tous les deux. Les autres essaient de nous rattraper mais trop tard, ils s'étaient placés trop loin, de peur de me brusquer dans mon « envie suicidaire ».

Kyoshiro, même lors de la chute, ne me lâche pas, je sens qu'il cherche une solution, tout en ayant un regard résigné. Il a l'air de vouloir se montrer fort, survivre. Tout en n'ayant plus l'envie, il est détruit intérieurement, comme moi. Nous continuons à tomber, donc, préparés mentalement à périr. Au moins, je serais avec quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis vraiment.

\- C'est nous qui avons commencé l'histoire, notre rencontre était prédestinée, ensemble jusqu'au bout, ma fausse asthmatique ?

Me dit-il, avec un léger sourire. Je l'imite, me rappelant de ma comédie la première fois que nous nous étions vus.

\- Ensemble pour toujours, mon bêta.

Lui répondis-je, avant de fermer les yeux attendant le choc, ayant tout de même une denrnière pensée pour mes amis, et cet homme qui m'a brisée.

J'ai mal, partout, c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants a dansé la zumba sur tout mon corps. J'ai mal. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, ni à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières sont lourdes. Je sens une source de chaleur près de moi.

C'est à ça que ressemble la mort ?

Je m'en fous, je veux juste oublier toute cette souffrance due à cette foutue trahison, même après la mort, on ne me laisse pas l'esprit en paix, reposé ?

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de fin me titiller et j'entends une voix impassible :

\- T'as une chenille entre les tétés…

A SUIVRE…

VOILA premier chapitre de ma première fic!avis s'il vous plaît?qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça m'encouragerait vraiment, j'ai déjà la suite en tête. Mais si je n'ai pas d'avis, j'estimerais que mon écrit ne mérite pas de suite, ce que je peux comprendre voili voilou :-*


End file.
